gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Century Factions
Factions and Organizations in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. English names are put in parentheses next to their original names. United Colonies Federation At the beginning of the Future Century, the inhabitants of the space colonies intervened to stop the Earth Chaos War which had consumed their neglected home planet. In the process, they joined together to form the United Colonies Federation, which took control of Earth and restored order. To prevent power struggles between its member colony nations, the leadership of the United Colonies Federation is decided through the tournament known as the Gundam Fight. The present leader is Neo Hong Kong, the victor in the 12th Gundam Fight. Neo Hong Kong was removed from power in FC 60 with the defeat of Master Asia during the Gundam Fight Finals and was replaced by the Neo Japan government after Domon Kasshu won the 13th Gundam Fight. Neo Australia Corresponds to modern-day Australia. Neo America The nation corresponding to the present day United States. It had previously won the Second Gundam Fight through Phia Philadel's Freedom Gundam. Currently fields the Maxter Gundam in the 13th Gundam Fight. Its government is assumed to be the same as those of modern-day America. Its space colony is shaped like a star and had landmarks of New York the Statue of Liberty cannon in its place as well as the flag of Neo America. Neo Belgium Corresponds to modern-day Belgium. Neo Canada The nation corresponding to modern-day Canada. Its current Gundam fighter, Andrew Graham, is seeking revenge against Argo Gulskii for killing his wife five years ago. His Lumber Gundam proves to be a great challenge in the 13th Gundam Fight. The system of government is presumed to be the same as today. Neo China The nation corresponding to modern-day China. Sai Saici's grandfather Sai Feilong won the Fourth Gundam Fight with his Feilong Gundam and today Sai Saici joined the 13th Gundam Fight with his Dragon Gundam. The government of Neo China seems to be reverted to a monarchy with an emperor as the head of state. It's space colony had a ravine and waterfalls similar to those seen in Southern China. Neo Cuba Corresponds to modern-day Cuba. Neo Denmark Corresponding to modern-day Denmark, this nation is home to the Mermaid Gundam. Neo Egypt The nation that won the 3rd Gundam Fight with Dahal Muhammad's Pharaoh Gundam III. He lost to Sai Feilong in the Fourth Gundam Fight and was killed. He was revived by DG Cells however, eliminating the current Gundam Fighter Kaure Ramses his Pharaoh Gundam XIII, and tried to kill Sai Saici. Its government reverted to a monarchy, with a mix of Pharaonic with early-20th century Egyptian government. Its space colony had the Sphinx and Pyramids in its background. Neo England The nation that currently represents a future of Englando it's not called Neo-United Kingdom, Scotland, Wales, North Ireland, and possibly Cornwall are presumed to have seceded, and the nation that held the leadership of the colonies in the 9th to 11th Gundam fights, with its Britain Gundam by Gentle Chapman. However, it lost its leadership to Neo Hong Kong and currently is trying to reclaim it with Gentle Chapman's new John Bull Gundam. The government of Neo England is presumed to be unchanged from the present-day British government. The design of their space colony is never revealed. Neo France The nation corresponding to modern-day France. It had previously won the Fifth Gundam Fight by the Baron Gundam. George De Sand and his Rose Gundam is currently representing his country for the 13th Fight. Its government seems to have reverted to a constitutional monarchy. It's space colony resembles a bundle of roses tied with a ribbon with the colors of the flag of Neo France. Neo Germany The nation that won the 7th Gundam Fight, with their Kaiser Gundam by Wolf Heinrich. It currently fields the Spiegel Gundam by a mysterious Schwarz Bruder in the 13th fight. Their government is presumed to be unchanged as of today. Neo Greece The nation that won the First Gundam Fight, with Herod Dionysius with his Vulcan Gundam. It is still on a good position as of the 13th Gundam Fight, ranking second, with Marcelot Cronos and his Zeus Gundam having a good chance to win the Gundam Fight. Its structure of government is presumed to be the same as today's Greece. Their space colony is shaped like the Acropolis with the Parthenon on top. Neo Holland The nation corresponding to either the region of Holland in the Netherlands, or the modern-day Netherlands as a whole. Neo Hong Kong The nation that currently holds the leadership of the nations, due to Master Asia's victory in the 12th Gundam Fight. Its leader, Prime Minister Wong Yun Fat, is currently seeking to retain his position as the leader of the nations. Currently fields the Kowloon Gundam and later the Master Gundam piloted by Master Asia. It seemed that Neo Hong Kong seceded long time ago from Neo China during the events before the Future Century, and it had a parliamentary form of government headed by a Prime Minister. The design of the Neo Hong Kong space colony is unclear, though presumed to be a duplicate of terrestrial Neo Hong Kong. Neo India The nations corresponding to modern-day India. Neo Iraq The nation corresponding to modern-day Iraq, it is home to the Scud Gundam briefly seen fighting the Gundam Maxter. Neo Italy The nation that won the sixth Gundam Fight, with the Tornado Gundam by Vittorio Argento. It is currently on a precarious position in the Gundam Fight, placing on a low ranking position, and they wooed mafioso Michelo Chariot to join the Gundam Fight with his Neros Gundam due to his fighting skills. The government of Neo Italy is presumed to be unchanged as in modern-day Italy. Their space colony design is never revealed. Neo Japan The nation corresponding to modern-day Japan, it seeks to win the 13th Gundam Fight by any means. Its colony is shaped like its terrestrial counterpart. Fielded the Shining and God Gundams during the 13th Gundam Fight. Its government is presumed to be the same as modern-day Japan, with a prime minister, parliament, and probably the monarchy retained as head of state. However, the modern-day ban on military officers to become government leaders seems to no longer in force, as military officials such as Chairman Karato are able to become prime minister while remaining with the military. Neo Kenya The nation corresponding to modern-day Kenya, and the only sub-Saharan African country represented in G Gundam. Neo Malaysia The nation corresponding to modern-day Malaysia. Its Gundam Fighter teamed up with Neo Singapore's during the 13th Gundam Fight. Neo Mexico The nation that corresponds to modern-day Mexico. Its current Gundam fighter, Chico Rodriguez and piloting the Tequila Gundam, is wanted by his government for fleeing the Gundam fight. However, Chico's real reason from avoiding the Gundam fight is to live on Earth with his terminally ill sister. The government is presumed to be the same as modern-day Mexico and its colony is shaped like a sombero, with cacti and desert landscape in its brim. Neo Mongolia The nation corresponding to modern-day Mongolia. Neo Norway The nation corresponding to modern-day Norway. Neo Poland The nation corresponding to modern-day Poland. Neo Portugal The nation corresponding to modern-day Portugal. Neo Russia The nation corresponding to modern-day Russia. It previously won the Eighth Gundam Fight with the Cossack Gundam. It was said that Neo Russia cheats in the Gundam Fight and Argo Gulskii is one of the few Neo Russian Gundam fighters that have never cheated. Currently fields the Bolt Gundam, but the Neo Russian government instead tries to lure and imprison Gundam Fighters from other countries. Its government is apparently the same as modern-day Russia. The design of the Neo Russian space colony is unknown, though presumed to contain Russian landmarks such as the Kremlin. Neo Siberia The nation corresponding to the modern-day region of Siberia, apparently having seceded from modern-day Russia. Neo Singapore The nation corresponding to the modern-day nation of Singapore. Its Gundam Fighter teamed up with Neo Malaysia's during the 13th Gundam Fight. Neo Spain The nation corresponding to the modern-day nation of Spain. Neo Sweden The nation that corresponds to modern-day Sweden. The Neo Swedish military is currently investing in their bet for the 13th Gundam Fight, Allenby Beardsley with her Nobel Gundam. They are even prepared to cheat using the Berserker System to ensure Allenby's victory in the finals. Their government presumed to be the same as today. Neo Switzerland The nation corresponding to modern-day Switzerland. Neo Turkey The nation corresponding to modern-day Turkey. Rain Mikamura's ex-boyfriend served as a Gundam Fighter for this country. Shuffle Alliance Throughout history, the mysterious secret society known as the Shuffle Alliance has watched over humanity from the shadows, intervening to steer the world away from destruction and enforce the codes of conduct that govern warfare. The five members of this enigmatic group bear distinctive crests on their hands which identify them as the King of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, and Black Joker. These crests are passed down to their destined successors. World Gundam Federation A ragtag group formed after the 13th Gundam Fight in response to the resurrected JDG-009X Devil Gundam swallowing up the Earth, the World Gundam Federation consists of the representing Gundams from the nations participating in the Gundam Fight and mass-produced GF13-066NO Nether Gundam and GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam. Spearheaded by Neo Nepal's Kyral Mekirel and Neo Sweden's Allenby Beardsley, the group was formed to support the Shuffle Alliance, who were being led by "King of Hearts" Domon Kasshu on a mission to rescue Rain Mikamura, who had become the new core life unit for the Devil Gundam. Death Army (Dark Army) In addition to the incidental effects of the DG Cells, the Devil Gundam is also the source of a more organized threat, the so-called Death Army. The Devil Gundam's self-replication abilities have spawned a legion of thousands of mobile suits, whose pilots are zombie soldiers animated by DG Cells. With this huge fighting force at its command, the Devil Gundam will be able to overrun Earth's cities, crushing their defenses through sheer force of numbers. The Dark Army's legions are organized into specialized land, sea, and air forces. Each of these divisions is commanded by a mysterious mobile fighter, with the sinister Master Gundam serving as overall leader. Last but not least, the Devil Gundam can also call on the serpentine machines known as Gundam Heads, extensions of its body which serve as its guards and sentries. Four Heavenly Kings (Four Kings) The land, sea, and air divisions of the Death Army are each overseen by a mysterious and powerful mobile fighter. These field commanders the Grand Gundam, the Walter Gundam, and the Gundam Heaven's Sword are themselves led by the sinister Master Gundam, and collectively these four mighty mobile fighters are known as the Four Heavenly Kings. Category:Factions Category:Future Century